Ghosts Ahoy/Quick guide
Details Agility *Level Cooking *Completion of The Restless Ghost and Priest in Peril. |items = *35 Ecto-tokens *A bucket of slime *A ghostspeak amulet *~400 Coins *A bucket of milk *Silk *3 colours of dye (The dye colours you will need is random. If you want to save a trip, have 3 red, 3 blue, and 3 yellow dyes. That way, you can mix whatever colours you end up needing.) *A spade *An oak longbow *A knife (can be purchased during quest) *A needle (can be purchased during quest) *Thread (can be purchased during quest) *Nettle tea Or items to make nettle tea: *A tinderbox and 1 log of which you have the Firemaking level to light. *Gloves (must be closed fingered) (can be bought from Barker's Haberdashery nearby) *Nettles (can be obtained during the quest) *A bowl of water (bowl can be purchased during quest) If you do not have the 35 required ecto tokens: *7 bones (can be obtained during quest, but it's faster to bring them) *7 buckets *7 pots |kills = Giant lobster (level 32). Can be safe-spotted. }} Walkthrough Beginning the Quest ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet, 35 ecto-tokens or buckets, pots, and bones to get them.'' * Pray at the Ectofuntus 7 or more times and talk to the Ghost disciple to get enough ecto-tokens for the quest. *Talk to Velorina in the house just east of the gates to begin the quest. (1,1,1) *Talk to Necrovarus back at the Ectofuntus. *Talk to Velorina again. (1) The Old Crone and some Nettle Tea ''Items required: a Bucket of milk and Nettle tea or the items to make it: A tinderbox, logs, gloves (must be closed-fingered), and a bowl of water (bring extra just in case the water boils over too much).'' *A few steps east of Mazchna in Canifis is a patch of nettles. Wear your gloves and pick some. *Head north-west to the Old crone's house by the water, out to the east side of the Slayer Tower. *Talk to the Old crone, and she'll ask for some nettle tea. Make a bowl of tea and give it to her. *The crone will want the tea in her special cup. Put the tea in her cup and try again. *The crone will then want her tea with milk. Add your bucket of milk to the tea and try again. *Finally she will be happy. She'll tell you of an enchantment for your ghostspeak amulet needing three items: Book of haricanto, the robes of Necrovarus and a translation manual. *Ask if there's anything you can do for her since she's been so helpful to you (1). She'll tell you about her long lost son and give you a model ship. The Book of Haricanto ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet, Model ship, silk, a needle, thread, a knife, three of each primary coloured dye, a spade, ecto-tokens, and Food/Combat gear to defeat a Giant lobster (level 32)'' *Bank in Canifis if needed and repair the model ship. *Head to the wrecked ship on the coast north-west of the Ectofuntus and directly north of the farming allotment (see map). *Climb up a ladder to the ship deck. Then, climb another ladder to get to the ship quarterdeck. *Wait for the wind speed to drop to low, and search the mast multiple times to find out what colours the components of the flag are. *Dye the model ship's flag the right colours, mixing dyes as needed. *Head down one level to the ship deck, ask the Old man if the model ship is his, he'll give you a key. (3) *Use the key on the closed chest inside the captain's quarters to receive the first map scrap. *Proceed to the north-west side of deck where there is a gangplank you can walk out onto some rocks. *Jump along the path of rocks. At the end, there will be another chest with the second map scrap. *Climb down to the lowest level of the ship and get ready to fight. Search the chests until you are attacked by a giant lobster (level 32). Kill it, then search the chest it came out of to get the final map scrap. *Fit all the map pieces together to get a completed treasure map. :Important: Make sure you have a spade and treasure map in your inventory, or you will not be able to complete the next part and will waste your 25 ecto-tokens. *Head back to Port Phasmatys again, and go north-east onto the docks. Take the small rowing boat to Dragontooth Island which is south-east at the docks. *Once there, use the map to find the treasure. Dig with your spade, and you will find the Book of haricanto. The Translation Manual ''Items required: Around 400 coins and an oak longbow.'' *Talk to Ak-Haranu around the docks. He'll trade the manual for Robin's signature on an oak longbow. (1) *Talk to Robin in the inn. He'll challenge you to a game of Runedraw. Beat him until he owes you 100 coins. *He'll give you his signature to repay the debt. Take it back to Ak-Haranu for the manual. The robes ''Items required: Bucket of slime (can be purchased during quest)'' *Ask the innkeeper if he has any jobs for you, he'll give you a bedsheet. (4-1) *Use Ectofuntus slime on the bedsheet to dye it. (Can be bought from trader crewmembers) *Talk to Gravingas, the ghost activist protesting just inside the town's gate. He'll ask you for 10 signatures. (1) *Ask ghosts around town for signatures with the bedsheet equipped. (You can alternate between just two ghosts for all the signatures.) *With all 10 signatures, talk to Gravingas, then show the petition to Necrovarus. *Take the key Necrovarus drops and head upstairs into the locked room. Take his robes from the coffin. Using the spell ''Items required: Mystical robes, Book of haricanto, translation manual, and a Ghostspeak amulet.'' *Return to the old crone and give her the items, and she'll cast the spell on your amulet. *Head back to the ectofuntus and command Necrovarus to release all the ghosts he's holding. (1) *Enter Port Phasmatys one last time and talk to Velorina to tell her the good news. Congratulations! Quest complete!